


Sober Up

by 2000sbxtch



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Addiction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Break Up Talk, Car Sex, Chubby Kyle Broflovski, Cocaine, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gen, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, No Actual Break Up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rating: M, Recreational Drug Use, Rehabilitation, Sex, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Stan Marsh, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000sbxtch/pseuds/2000sbxtch
Summary: Tweek is battling addiction, and though his friends are here to help, they don’t really understand. His other friends are in relationships, having fun, while he’s struggling with Craig, too. "Suck it up and sober up" is what he was always told.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sober Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very proud of this and I hope you guys like it! This is a little bit of a “test” just to see if people like it, but I hope everyone does. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Word count: 1,128
> 
> Character count: 6,424

Tweek looked to his boyfriend as he drove, sighing softly. It was another rough night, one full of parents bitching, more using, a lot of stuff he wished didn’t happen. He had been trying to get sober for over a year now, but it was useless. Due to his parents’....odd business practices, he was surrounded with substances he’d care not to have around him anymore.

“...are you mad at me?” Tweek spoke, breaking the silence, which was far too loud and awkward for him anyway. He watched as his boyfriend essentially ignored him, keeping his mouth shut and his eyes on the road. Tweek took that as a sign to shut up and let out an annoyed grunt, looking out the window and watching the trees passing by. It seemed like hours until Craig finally opened his mouth, but he was only able to let in a breath like he was about to say something before closing it, shaking his head.

“I’m not mad at you. Mostly mad at your parents. I’m disappointed.” Craig finally spoke, stopping at a stop light. The bright red light seemed brighter in the tense air of the car. “I guess I don’t understand much anymore.”

Tweek let out a grunt and turned his head quickly to look over at him, furrowing his brow. “Whatever.” He grunted, knowing it was no use to argue with his boyfriend. It wouldn’t turn out the way he would want it to, and would probably just start a fight. The green light gave him a sense of relief. “Where are we going anyway?” He asked, trying not to sound hurt or pissed, but it was hard for him.

“My house.” Craig spoke, his voice monotone. The blonde could tell his boyfriend was not happy, but he didn’t want to piss him off even more. “ I just don’t want you going back there anymore. “ he clarified, trying to explain why he was really upset. “it’s just- everytime. I know it isn’t your fault but theres part of you that has the urge right? Just say n-“

“It isn’t that fucking easy, Craig. When your parents have stashes of coke everywhere you walk in your home then you’d understand; for now, I want you to shut the fuck up.” Tweek snapped, shaking a bit in his seat.

Craig let out a sigh and shut himself up, looking straight at the road. “right.” he grunted, gripping the steering wheel. His dry knuckles turned white as he did so, trying not to completely lose his cool. “sorry.”

“Just take me home.”

≡≡≡≡≡ ≡≡≡≡≡ ≡≡≡≡≡ ≡≡≡≡≡ ≡≡≡≡≡

“So- t-trouble in paradise, eh?” Jimmy piped up as the group of boys sat in the back of Kenny’s worn out truck. It was a miracle it held all 9 of them... well, 8 today. Clyde shook his head and typed a message on his phone to his girlfriend. “Must suck.” He spoke.

Craig grunted and flipped Clyde off, “he didn’t text me at all this morning. He won’t answer my phone calls. Anything.” He let out a grunt, resting his head in his hands. He was obviously stressed, and he knew he fucked up.

Kenny shrugged, his hands being preoccupied by holding his boyfriends’ thighs. “Listen man, you shouldn’t have said what you did. He’s been raised on that shit, you know? He can’t help it. His parents are just cockwhores.” 

Craig nodded, staring down at his phone, seeing how his messages were read. At least Tweek was alive. “I know I’m an asshole, don’t gotta rub it in.”

“That’s not the point dude, being addicted to coke isn’t something you can’t just stop.” Stan told him, “Remember when Kenny was addicted to cheesing? Even then it was gradual.” He continued, glaring at Cartman when he heard a snicker. His attention was taken back as he heard someone get up in the truck as well, sitting next to Craig.

“He’s alive! “ Kyle smiled, pretending like he had heard nothing from Craig before. Tweek chuckled softly, shaking a little, something that happened when he had withdrawals. 

“Sorry- I had to talk to someone.” He smiled, holding Craig’s hand, just like nothing had happened. The others nodded and smiled, just glad he was back and alive. “Didn’t mean to freak you guys out.”

Kenny waved it off and stretched out his scrawny arms. “All good, Tweekers, we get it.” He said, smiling. He did the stupid move where he yawned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends, which made them both cringe.

“How’s your mom takin’ it now that you have two boyfriends, Kyle? I know she wasn’t happy at first when you came out as gay.” Clyde asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

“I don’t know, she never says anything about it.... there’s nothing in the Torah that says it’s wrong, so I don’t know what’s up her ass.” Kyle grunted, always heated when he spoke about his mom. It wasn’t that she was homophobic...she just didn’t understand. Stan and Kenny’s parents on the other hand didn’t pay attention to them enough to know they even knew what sex was. They liked it that way, though, despite it having challenges when all three of them would fuck at their houses.

Jimmy chuckled, “Maybe she’s just afraid of you making the same mistake she did with y-y-your dad.” he finished, giving him a grin. The other boys laughed while Kyle glared at the other, rolling his eyes before snorting. Okay, it was a little funny.

As the others laughed, Tweek was still extremely quiet, his scabbed hand still having a hold on his boyfriends. 

“I- I’m sorry about last night.” Craig spoke, squeezing his boyfriends hand, to which Tweek just shrugged. “I don’t expect you to know what it feels like.” He murmured, rubbing his thumb along the back of his hand. 

Craig nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. “I just had to talk to my therapist today... they’re hoping I’ll get out of my house since I’m 18 now-“ He smiled up at him.

Craig nodded and squeezed his hand tighter, “fuck... good. You can always stay with me if needed- or Kenny, I know he’ll let you stay.” 

Tweek nodded and kissed his boyfriends cheek, “thank you, babe... I’ll probably stay the night tonight...if that’s okay.” 

Craig just nodded, smiling even brighter, glad his boyfriend was back to...well as normal as Tweek could get. At least he got to spend time with him. That’s all that mattered. That and Tweek getting better.


End file.
